


Slice of Trouble

by Renee6



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: Excerpt: For a second Seongwoo panicked, thinking he’d just done a B&E at a neighbor’s home





	1. Chapter 1

Stumbling around in the dark on shaky, tired legs, Seongwoo desperately wanted to find his bedroom window.

He’d just spent the last few hours commuting from school to back home, hoping to surprise his parents with an impromptu visit, which had nothing at all to do with his sudden burst of home sickness he got while he finished his last exam two days ago. Normally Seongwoo preferred to spend his time in between semesters working alongside his roommate, Daniel, at the local music store or vegging out in their shared apartment, doing his best to become one with the couch.

This time however, he longed to eat his father’s home cooked meals, and listen to his mother regaling stories of their time spent as youths. They had been young, in love and so adventurous, that Seongwoo rarely heard the same story twice.

The hollowness that sunk in his stomach while he thought of his family, finally spurred him into taking the trek back home. It was unfortunate for him that the only affordable ticket he could get his hands on meant that he’d be arriving close to midnight, and though his parents were once adventurous, they were now like many other older couples and tended to turn in early for the night.

Not to be deterred, Seongwoo figured it wouldn’t hurt to sneak into his room and sleep for the night. If he set his alarm early enough he could be awake before them.

Snickering to himself, he imagined what his mother’s face would look like if she saw him sitting casually at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper.

That is, if he could ever find that stupid window.

Years ago, Seongwoo had broken the latch on it and like many other teenagers, swore to never let his parents know, lest he be grounded into the next century. He wouldn’t have bothered climbing through a window if the key to the front door were still hiding in his father’s favorite flower pot, but that pot was no longer sitting innocently on the porch, and after a quick scan, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out where it could possibly be hidden.

With a quiet exclamation of triumph, Seongwoo felt the chilled surface of the glass, and ran his hands along the edges to find the bottom corner, where he knew a familiar indent would be found, just large enough to push one of his fingers inside and drag the panel of glass upwards.

He worked slowly, trying to avoid any loud noises. He let out a sigh of relief when it rose all the way with no issues. Quietly, he dropped his duffel bag inside and hefted one leg over the sill.

He had grown quite a bit since the last time he’d had to squeeze himself through this window, so it was a tight fit, but he managed to contort himself enough to get his head inside as well, his other leg dangling outside.

“Ahh!” A sudden bright light blinded him, and his hands flew to cover his eyes, squinting them shut tightly.

“Don’t move, or I swear I’ll swing!” A voice Seongwoo didn’t recognize cried out. With his hands now covering his face, instead of keeping him steady, Seongwoo’s precarious balance broke, sending him tumbling to the floor just inside his bedroom.

For a second Seongwoo panicked, thinking he’d just done a B&E at a neighbor’s home, but remembered that his neighbors wouldn’t have the exact same whole dug into the window sills.

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Seongwoo could see the outline of a smaller man wielding what appeared to be a bedroom lamp, looking ready to clobber him over the head if he made any wrong movements.

“Who the hell are you?” Seongwoo demanded, pressing his back flat against the wall.

“Who the hell am I?! Who the hell are you?!” The other man barked, gripping the lamp tighter.

As the dancing sparks of light faded away from Seongwoo’s vision, he could see how freaked out the other guy looked. He was clad in soft looking cotton pajamas, covered in printed clouds, wire rimmed glasses lopsided, and hair bedraggled.

Seongwoo glanced over to his childhood bed and saw his rumpled Spiderman blanket. It was clear that this man had just been woken up by Seongwoo’s untimely entrance, and was not some bastardly burglar, sneaking into the same home as Seongwoo was.

Putting his hands in front of himself in a sign of deference, he slowly started to stand, “Calm down, I think there’s some type of misunderstanding here.”

Seongwoo saw the other man’s eyes narrow and his arms winding further back. Eyes wide, he ducked just in time, as the lamp swung down towards his head.

“The only misunderstanding here, is that you think you can get away with breaking into other people’s homes in the middle of the night!”

“Wait! Wait! Seriously, hold on a sec!” Seongwoo shouted, as he skittered to the side, just narrowly missing a second swing.

Looking over towards the bedroom door, he saw light from underneath turn on. With no shame, he yelled, “Mommy!”

 

\----------

 

“He’s Mr.Ha’s grandson, you remember Mr.Ha right?” His mother asked, placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

Seongwoo did in fact remember the old man who worked with his father. He did not, however remember ever hearing about a grandson. He looked up across the table and saw the down trodden expression the other man wore. Seongwoo felt a twinge of guilt.

Letting out an awkward laugh, he scratched behind an ear and tried to break the ice.

“Nice to meet you, sorry it wasn’t under less terrifying circumstances,” He joked, extending his hand for a shake.

Shoulders slumped, the smaller man reached forward to accept his gesture.

“Ha Sungwoon, sorry I almost bludgeoned you, I should have recognized you from the pictures on the mantle,” The man, Sungwoon, apologized. Seongwoo couldn’t help but notice how big his own hand looked wrapped around Sungwoon’s much smaller hand.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, you were half asleep, I probably should have just called ahead.” he gave a slight chuckle and shrugged.

Seongwoo’s mother stood and ruffled his hair, “I’m exhausted so I’m going back to bed, you boys better head to bed soon too.” She stooped down to give Seongwoo a peck on the forehead, mumbled a quick ‘good night’, and ‘I love you’, before turning down the hall.

The two sat there in silence for a few more moments before Seongwoo cleared his throat, “I’m going to have a shower before bed and clean off all the grime, you can head to bed first,” he suggested with a faint smile. Sungwoon gave a slight nod and they both stood to go their separate ways.

 

\----------

 

Standing baffled in the living room, Seongwoo held onto the towel he had slung around his neck. He’d spent a good forty-five minutes soaking up all the warm water that his shower had to offer, taking advantage of the large spacious area that felt like a mansion in comparison to his closet of a stall back at school. In that time, he’d expected Sungwoon would have been swathed back in that Spiderman blanket, and enjoying the vast nothingness of sleep. Instead, he found the older man huddled on the tiny couch with a spare sheet, looking like he was just about to freeze over.

“Sungwoon?” He called out, unsure if he had somehow managed to fall asleep on that lumpy sofa.

He watched as Sungwoon’s shoulders twitched in response before he hummed a quite response, too tired to manage actual words.

“Sungwoon, come on, you can’t sleep here you’ll put your back out,” Seongwoo whispered, walking over to try and encourage the other to stand up.

“M not that old…” Was the mumbled response. Leaning over to see Sungwoon’s face, he could see that he had forgotten to remove his glasses, which looked uncomfortably pressed against his nose. He had his hands tucked under his cheek and eyes firmly closed, despite being the older one of the two, Sungwoon slept like a child.

Seongwoo stifled a chuckle before reaching down to shake Sungwoon’s cotton clad shoulder. When the elder refused to budge he released an exasperated sigh before bending down to scoop the other up off the couch.

“Urgh, what the hell, you’re tiny but weigh a ton,” He complained, stumbling to his room and determining he needed to hit the gym more often if he couldn’t even carry someone who looked like they wouldn’t even weigh 140lbs soaking wet.

He felt more than heard the low growl in protest, “-M not fat.”

This time the chuckle escaped and he looked down to see a furrow between the other’s brow. “I’m just playing with you, a toddler could carry you if they really put their mind to it,” he joked, receiving another low gruntled sound.

Reaching the bed, he leaned down and deposited Sungwoon back into his old bed, pulling the blanket up and tucking it around his shoulders before pulling the glasses off the other’s face and placing them on the side table. Shaking his head, Seongwoo wondered why he always tended to become a soft mother whenever situations like this popped up. He couldn’t even count the number of times he’d taken care of a sick or hungover Daniel in the same fashion. He blamed it on his father for raising him in the same fashion; his father was a mother hen too.

Once Sungwoon seemed to be drifting back into dream land, Seongwoo walked to his closet and pulled out the spare futon that his mother liked to store in there. He nabbed a few spare pillows and a blanket from the linen closet and set up camp on his bedroom floor.

He laid there, body exhausted but mind in overdrive, wondering why Sungwoon found it necessary to stay in their home. His mother had mentioned some unforeseen circumstances had occurred, and Seongwoo hadn’t pried for further details at the time, but he was a curious person in nature and couldn’t stop all the wild scenarios running though his head, starting from underground criminal organizations to waylaid idol singer. He let out another little chuckle, and turned to lay on his side, facing towards his bed.

A final thought ran through his head before his droopy eyes finally closed for the night, ‘I hope he doesn’t forget me, and try to bludgeon me in the morning’


	2. Chapter 2

With a sudden jerk, and a foot to the face, Seongwoo was startled awake. He heard a grunt of pain and glanced over through sleep blurred eyes to see Sungwoon lift his heavy limbs and crawl towards the bedroom door, using the handle to pull his body upright on unsteady legs.

He warred with himself for a few seconds as he watched Sungwoon succeed in opening the door and lethargically stumble into the hallway. He quickly concluded there was no chance in hell he was getting back to sleep after getting foot slapped, and wormed his way out from under his covers.

Following Sungwoon into the narrow hall, he noticed a pile of luggage sitting beside the front door. He could hear his mother calling out orders to his father somewhere deeper in the house, and wondered what all the fanfare was about so early in the morning.

Poking her head out from the kitchen, Mrs.Ong flashed them an amused look, “I'd say good morning, but that would be a little inaccurate. Do you always sleep in so late when you're at school?”

Seongwoo took a moment to look at the clock overhead and shot back a cheeky grin, “Of course not, under normal circumstances I would never skip lunch. Last night just tuckered us out.”

His statement proved to be accurate when Sungwoon continued to blunder his way into the bathroom.

Ong couldn't help sending him a concerned look, until his mother assured him it was a familiar sight, that would continue until Sungwoon would have a chance to drink his weight in coffee.

Walking over to his mother, he pulled her to his side and gave her a one armed hug, allowing her to peck his cheek in affection before pulling away with a pretend grimace. She playfully slapped his arm before his father barged in, arms loaded with odds and ends from their closet.

“Whats up with all of the bags, Ma?” 

Mrs.Ong looked surprised, “Oh, we didn't tell you?”

She forged on at Seongwoo's confused expression, “You father and I received a cruise trip from Mr.Ha in thanks for taking in Sungwoon, we told him we would have done so either way, but he insisted it was the least he could do, and you know how badly your father has wanted to try out one of these cruise lines.”

Seongwoo was plagued by curiosity, wanting to know why Sungwoon's grandfather had felt the need to ask his parents to house his grandson, but blurted out instead, “What?! Are you leaving today?”

He glanced at her gloomily from under his fringe, upset that they were leaving when he had just arrived the previous night.

Mrs.Ong just reached over and gently patted the messy cowlick that had formed in his sleep, “Sorry sweetie, I know you came all the way up here to visit, but this is what happens when you make spontaneous decisions. We can't waste the tickets Mr.Ha bought for us, but we'll be back in a few weeks and visit you down at school, okay.”

Seongwoo's father passed by them both and put the last few items away into separate bags.

“Honey, it's time to go now, or we'll miss the embark.” Mr.Ong said, hauling up suitcases to take outside.

His mother gave him one more kiss before heading over as well, “We called a taxi so you can use the car while you're up here. Have fun and make sure Sungwoon feels at home. Love you lots! Tell Sungwoon bye and we'll see him after we get back!”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to give one final protest, but was muted when the door closed behind his parents, leaving him alone in the hallway with only the sound of running water in the other room.

 

\----------

 

Taking it upon himself to feed the both of them, since his heartless mother had all but abandoned her still growing son to fend for himself, Ong decided today was going to be a bacon and eggs type of day. He made sure to start a pot of coffee, both for Sungwoon's sake and his own, and was just about to finish placing all the food on their plates, when he heard frantic rattling coming from the bathroom door.

A light bulb quickly went off when he remembered that the door tended to stick and would often require excess strength to pry it open. Moving towards the door, Seongwoo intended to help him, reassuring Sungwoon that he had this under control.

“Don't worry, it just gets stuck sometimes, I'll pull it fro-” Seongwoo's breath was stolen from his lungs on impact. The elder boy having finally succeeded in shoving the door open, and darting outside, barreling right into Seongwoo and toppling them both over.

Gasping for breath he looked down and flushed when he noticed that Sungwoon was only wearing a towel at the moment, and was about to have a mini heart attack, when he felt the other quaking.

“Sungwoon? Are you okay?” Ong asked, leaning up on his elbows to see his face better, taking in the furrowed brows and glossed eyes. It almost appeared as if Sungwoon wasn't in the room with him.

“Sungwoon?” He gently called his name again, shaking the other's shoulder.

This time Sungwoon responded with a flinch. Backing up, accidentally flashing a quick view of behind his towel , he blinked a few times, as if to clear the fog from his mind, “Seongwoo?”

“Uh, ya. Sorry about that, you just seemed a bit stuck there. Are you okay?” He awkwardly asked, getting up and offering a helping hand. He looked away, while hauling the other to his feet, unable to look at Sungwoon straight on after the eye full he'd just received.It was not the time to allow his gaze to linger.

Sungwoon blushed, embarrassment finally settling in after a few moments, he fiddled with the folds of the towel and let out a small laugh, “It just got a little stuffy in there, that's all. Sorry,” he added sheepishly.

Seongwoo turned to scrutinize him a second longer before deciding he was okay, and jutted his thumb behind him towards the kitchen, “Alright, when you're done getting changed, there's some food and coffee ready.”

With a quick smile, Sungwoon thanked him and ducked into the bedroom.

Ong stood there a minute longer, unsure about the twisted feeling in his gut, before shaking himself slightly, dubbing it hunger pains.

Walking into the kitchen, he took two mugs out of the cupboard and started to fill them up. He heard shuffling behind him, and turned to bring the filled cups over.

“I didn't know what you put in your coffee, so I just put the cream and sugar on the table.”

He looked up when there was no reply, seeing the blush bloom across Sungwoon's cheeks and nose, his stare focused on his plate.

Ong glanced down and was filled with mortification when he saw the way the food looked, assembled in a way that the eggs mimicked two testicles and the bacon a long shaft. Frantically he tried to re-arrange them, but as soon as he touched one of the eggs, the yoke busted, and began to lazily dribble down the side of the bacon.

With wide eyes, he chanced a glimpse of the elder's face, nervous that the other thought he had displayed the plate purposely, but was caught off guard at the snort of laughter the other released, accompanied by a small smirk of amusement.

“Were you that happy to see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I've been feeling the Ongwoon lately with a very obvious lack of content.... 
> 
> Typical shameless plug -> [www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias)


End file.
